


Memories Of The Stars

by Vicentiaville



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), 구미호뎐 | Tale of the Nine Tailed (TV), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gang Violence, Han Seo Jun - Freeform, Han Soe Jun and Lim Ju Kyung, Heavy Angst, Kim Seon Ho - Freeform, Kim bum - Freeform, Korean Characters, Korean Mafia fantasy, Lee rang - Freeform, Magic, Manipulation, Memories, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Moon Ga Young - Freeform, Nine tailed fox, Overprotective, Sacrifice, Self-Esteem Issues, Soul Bond, Strong Female Characters, Teen Angst, True Love, True Mates, True beauty, korean gang wars, memories od the stars, memories of the star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicentiaville/pseuds/Vicentiaville
Summary: The tale of three brothers whose lives were entangled in ways that only could bear the fruit of destruction and sorrow.The youngest of them all destined to face the world alone by circumstances one would count as fate.In the face of all despair, he meets the wild card that turns his world upside down. Can his evil entwined fate with his brothers, Han Ji-Pyeong and Han Ji-Rang be undone, and at what cost?Han Seo jun writes in his diary...♡♡♡"Every single word she uttered was like a sea of poems, a mystery of the mind, written stars that held the depths of my soul."''SeoJun ah'' I can still remember the melody of her voice like the waves of the sea, the seasoning to my bland life. She would call my name like the most delicate of all.  She was the silent listener of my soul. The water that quenched the flames that sometimes consumed me."
Relationships: Han Seo Jun & Han Mi Yeon, Han seo Jun & original female character
Kudos: 2





	1. ENCOUNTER

**Author's Note:**

> (Started my first fanfiction due to my utter disappointment in TrueBeauty the series. Han Seo Jun deserved better! The story is my own so I decided to add in Lee Rang from ''Tale of the Nine-Tailed'' and Han Ji Pyeong from ''Start-Up''. Why? You may ask. They are all characters I fell in love with and thought to create a world for them.

"Seo Jun! How many times have I told you not to hold the knife like that? Start over again and don't think of going out till you have successfully killed them all.  
You are almost twelve years old and you have to start gun practicing soon. Get your head straight and stop thinking about unnecessary things.'' 

There he goes again, my father always screaming his head off in an attempt to groom me to be the perfect heir.  
Perfection is what he needs and wants from me. I have only been living for eleven years but sometimes I feel like I have been here for a little too long.  
Everything is soo predictable and calculated to the point where it is all like a broken record being played over and over again.  
Sometimes, it feels like time is just passing by and I am just moving along with it or should I say, I am being dragged along with it?  
Learning how to kill, practicing on dummies till my hands peel off from all the calluses that have formed throughout the years. 

I once saw my father reading about child labor and talking about how inhumane these practices were but I guess grooming me doesn't count in his book.  
Maybe I should shut off all these thoughts and just be grateful for the riches provided by my family. I never want because everything is provided at my fingertip.  
All I have to do is reach for them and they will be mine. I can claim anything I want and it will be mine whether through hook or crook.  
My name alone reigns fear down on those who hear it. Even the greatest still bow down to the name ''Han''.

I love the power I get from being part of this family but I still feel lost someway. I am not sure what I do like nor really desire.  
It has all been written down in stone. My clothing style, the colors I wear, my hairstyle, the food I eat, my career, and my future partner.

I feel dizzy and the stench of blood is suffocating. I guess I will never get used to the feeling of discomfort when it comes to blood.  
I have seen many, enemies and friends to foes, drenched in blood, and I still can't get used to it. 

I can hear the door creak open as I lay down on the cold tiled floor as I gaze at the ceiling which is as blank as my future.  
Everything there is to be seen is open for the eyes. No mysteries, no progression, no desires. It is amusing how I can no longer feel the pain of knives cutting through my skin.  
It is almost as if I have become immune to the sharp pain but I know it is there yet I can't seem to feel it.

I wonder who it is as I lay down with my eyes shut because none of the servants are allowed in here as it is my responsibility to clean and tidy up after every practice. 

As I hear the footsteps, I could smell roses, not too strong, very faint actually. Hesitant yet confident steps and soon enough I sense her kneeling beside me and before I open my eyes,  
she poked my cheeks with her tiny fingers which felt soft to the touch, unlike mine. She smells like roses, it so faint, it makes you want more of it.

I opened my eyes and what I saw, was the ugliest thing I have ever seen smiling back at me as if it hasn't just scared the life out of me.  
I almost jumped out of my skin. She has her face successfully painted to look like Ryuk from death note contrary to her baby blue dress.

''SeoJun ee'' She calls out my name with her Ryuk face as she smiles at me but her smile seems more of a grimace because of the hideous painting. 

''Were you scared?'' She asks as she sits herself down next to me.

''Who are you?'' I ask.

''I asked you first'' She replies.

''Isn't it courtesy to introduce yourself''

''I already did'' I am Ryuk she says with a wide grin

What an odd person. Smells like roses, dressed like a princess looks like the opposite. From her huge smile, she must be a big fan of death note but why Ryuk.  
She could have at least chosen L or Light Yagami. Why the ugly one? I will just ignore her and lay back down. S  
he might be from one of the most powerful families and extremely valuable to my father. That is the only reason she could have been allowed to this part of the building. 

It is weird, she isn't commenting about my bleeding hands and all the disfigured mummies lying around but then again she fancies Ryuk. 

Neither of us saying anything, she lays down next to me stair at the plain plafond almost as if she is watching a piece of art.

"Isn't it amazing?"

What? I ask uninterested.

"The stars," She says enthusiastically

''There are no stars'' I reply

"They say seeing is believing. It is a blank canvas so I filled it up and what I see are stars so there really are stars."

''That is just your imagination'' I retort.

''And what is wrong with my imagination? There really are stars when you get rid of the ceiling so I took away the only thing that blocks me from reaching what I want, stars in the sky.''

''You are spouting nonsense'' I mutter and she giggles in response.

Your hands, you can't feel the pain, can you? She says abruptly not taking her eyes off the roof staring at the stars she sees. 

I stay silent and she continues speaking as she immense in the beautiful stars that are only visible to her.

''You are literally magical and the most powerful, you know?'' She says as a matter of fact and I am drawn to listen to every word that drips from her lips. 

To my father, I seem rather incompetent compared to the standards I should be on now. Though he intensified my training, nothing seemed to have changed and I am still the same.  
My brothers have all moved on with their lives and I am the only one left behind to carry on a legacy that seems to weigh down on my shoulders.  
For some reason, there is a guilt feeling that comes with being the chosen one if you would say. I don't know how to explain it but I guess it is just because I miss my brothers.  
I can't comprehend how they could just move on with their lives and never think of me when I am always pondering and wondering about their well-being.

The words of encouragement came from the lips of a Ryuk looking girl whom I have never met until today.  
I would have guessed she was the girl for me to marry since she was allowed in here but the pact has already been made with the Kim family. 

''Believe me, as a death note fan, who swears by L and lives by Light Yagami, you are the most powerful heir of your entire clan.''

''And I should believe you because it is your imagination?''

''No, believe me, because you truly are. You see just like the stars the abodes in the skies so is your strength.  
Right now, you lack imagination and fail to see the skies but should you get a glass ceiling, the stars will be visible.  
The stars will always be there, just a few obstacles that prevent us from seeing them all the time.  
Your father is just blinded by something but eventually, he will come to realize he made the right decision.''

Just as I turned on my side to look at her, she stood up and extended her arms to me.

''How about we clean up before heading out? I will help you clean up your mess.  
You don't always have to do it alone'' She says with a wide grin and just then I wished she was from the family we made a pact with instead.  
I do not know how she looks like and I doubt she would be prettier than Jugyeong and from what I can see, she is a bit tanned than usual.  
Not that it will take away from her beauty but the beauty standards are always in favor of those with pale skin with a few exceptions. 

To me, she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen and she smells really good as well. Though I do not agree with her thinking process, I love how her words sow glimpses of hope in my heart.

I am only eleven but I can say that she will always be the one for me. I am not sure if I even know what that means entirely but all I can say is that I love the way she makes me feel.

***

We cleaned up the room together and she still insists she is Ryuk whenever I ask about her name. I am not sure if she is childish or just weird overall. 

''Come one. Let's get going'' I headed to the door as she followed but suddenly she quickened her steps and stood right in front of the door hindering the entrance.  
She looked up to me and made that ugly smile that I am now seeing as cute. What just happened in a few minutes? How did that Ryuk face suddenly become adorable? 

She interrupted my thoughts by letting my name roll off her tongue. 

''Seo-Jun ah, let us do a pinky swear''

''What for'' I ask genuinely curious.

''I swear in this room to always help you clean up your mess and you swear to always call me when you need help. Okay?''

''And why would you want to that? What is in it for you''

''Just because I want to? Is that not a good enough reason? Or? I just want to see you be happy?'' She smiles yet again and takes my hesitant hands to do a pinky swear. 

For a split second, I think I saw her face flinch in pain but it was all gone as fast as it came so I wasn't sure if what I saw was what it was. 

She then opened the door as she repeated my name countlessly as if it was her favorite mantra. ''SeoJun-ee, SeoJun-ee, SeoJun-ee SeoJun-ee'' 

And just like that, hearing my name being called did not haunt me with memories of my brothers, my mother, or the condescending tone in which my father uses.

Hearing my name in her melodic voice became beautiful memories of the stars.


	2. Always Isn't what it implies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I held her hands and felt the softness of them, I thought of how one day, she wouldn't be by my side anymore.
> 
> Because I know always isn't what it implies, I cherish every time I spend with her. Her presence is to me, memories of the stars. So beautiful yet far away. The illusion that if you try hard enough you could reach them but every time you go higher, you realize there is still much distance.

"SeoJun, are you listening? I got a new dress made for me and do you want to guess the color?"

''Hmm, let me think, I pretend to think for a moment. "Blue?" I respond.

You guessed right!

"Wow, I would have never guessed" I roll my eyes at her.

It has been a few months since we met and I finally got to learn of her name, MiYeon, Han MiYeon. She holds the same last name as I do.  
Sometimes, she talks as if she is the wisest person I have ever met yet at other times, she is soo childish that it makes me lose my sense of uprightness when I am with her.  
She talks about unnecessary things like hair, clothes, colors, and other weird things. Oh, and she is quite obsessed with anime characters and books.  
At many times, it feels like she can read my moods better than myself. The way she acts and moves always just happens to be what I need at a particular moment.

"HAN SEO JUN" She calls out my name loudly alarming the baker and myself.

"You know we are literally just a few inches away from each other so you don't have to shout?" I snap at her and I know our fight for today is just simmering.  
Every time we meet, there has to be at least one bicker. At this point, I believe it is our ritual.

"Well, if you pay attention then maybe I wouldn't have to!" She frowns as she munches on her cream-filled bread. For a girl who is "lactose" intolerant, she sure eats a lot of dairy.

I look at the sweet bread on her plate being devoured by that small frame and I have to shake my head.  
"Are you going to keep eating that every time you come here and then talk about how much it hurts? It is getting kind of repetitive you know"

As I speak she walks away to the Island and grabs a big piece of lemon tart ignoring everything I have just said.

Meeting her, if I didn't know better, I would think she only promised to help me just so she can eat the whole kitchen in our mansion.  
Apparently, at home, she follows a strict diet, and for what reason she wouldn't tell me except that she is lactose intolerant.  
I know there is more to it but for now, I decided to let it go. It feels unfair that she seems to know everything about me while I know so little about her.  
My father, Han Tae Min, will also not tell me much about their relationship. Since the last time they visited, her father has not set afoot again in our household but she practically  
lives here befriending every single person I am acquainted with, even Jugyeong has become friends with her.

She is almost like a magnet, an oddball you want to get rid of yet unshakable and very likable. Spending more time with her has made me more of a talkative than I usually was.  
Maybe, it's because everything seemed boring and annoying then but after our encountance, she has taught me a lot for a little ten-year-old.  
I mean, I am not particularly much older than she is but her view of the world is far more mature than it should be.

When I think about it, it does make sense since the world we live in is far more harsh and desperate than that of the ordinary.  
You have to learn about topics that many of our age group wouldn't concern themselves with.

"Eat a piece, it will make you feel better and hopefully you would stop nagging me about what I eat. You are not the one who is going to suffer from stomach ache anyway.  
Why would you bother?" She sticks out her tongue making fun of my nagging.

She takes the fork and takes a piece of the lemon pie she took earlier, pointing it towards my lips.

"Ahhh," She says and I open my mouth in response.

"See, don't you feel way better now? Sugar is good for you!"

As she walks away back to her seat opposite mine, I snatch the plate of cake from her and she frowns upon that but I couldn't care less.  
She needs to know her limits. I can't bear to keep seeing her in pain like that.

"Seo Jun" And just by the way she calls me, I know she is annoyed. Every time she uses my name, it means she is not happy with me at the moment  
but that only lasts for like a few minutes then she is back to normal.

"You know I can't eat these at home. Give it back!" She half screams at me and our baker, Mr. Gyeong pretends not to hear anything and just walks past us.

He always walks out when he has had enough of our bickering. Whenever Mi-Yeon comes over, we practically live in the kitchen.  
Now that I think about it, she should be looking like a pig right now instead of her small frame for the amount of food she eats.

"SeoJun" she yells this time and I can see her eyes tearing up. "Geez, what is wrong with you."

I can never figure her out completely. Whenever I think I can predict her reactions, she does the opposite.

"Hey... why are you crying," I ask genuinely confused as I walk over to her.

"I want my cake" She yells at me.

"You have already eaten enough else you would get stomach pains after" I retort.

"Who says I have had enough? I am still feeling perfectly fine. I am not at my limits yet"

" But after you eat this you will be"

"Just give it to me. Why do you care?" This time she screams at me as tears stream frown her face.

"Because I can't bear to see you in pain" I blurt out without even thinking about what it was that I was saying, however, I do not regret what I said as it was the honest truth.

She will always laugh about the pain saying it was worth it but I couldn't see it that way.

''Jun -ee-ah, your eyes, why are you...''

I didn't let her finish her sentence knowing exactly what she was going to ask about. I didn't even realize that my eyes were teary.  
I stomped out of the kitchen and made my way to my practice room, to my gun room. I hear footsteps following me but I do not pay any attention.  
I am not particularly angry like that, I am just feeling very embarrassed at the moment. She really has a way of pulling at people's strings. 

I walk into the gun room and immediately grab my pistol and it feels cold to the touch as I get ready to aim at my target.

I take my first shot, second, third, and before I could even count how many shots I have taken. I was already on to the next target.  
The gun room has to be one of my favorites, it's almost as if I am live in a video game.

The targets are very realistic, they are holograms that keep moving towards you when you miss them.  
It is a kill or getting killed theme practice which I am pretty sure will be part of my life any time from now.

I wonder why she is not coming into the game room. Again, when I think she will barge in and ask me to calm down, she does the complete opposite.  
Following me but saying nothing, present but not heard. Ugh, I guess I will have to go out there myself. 

I open the door and she springs right up from the floor with her puffy eyes. Way to make me feel guilty. I thought to myself.  
So, while I was being mad, she was crying and now I have to apologize to her.

''Jun-ee-ah'' Her voice was soft and apologetic.

''What?'' I respond a little harsher than I intended to. I can't seem to understand why I am so angry.  
It really is her choice if she wants to go through pain just to eat some dummy sweets.

''I'm sorry. I didn't think about how that would make you feel. I am always with you when that happens and I know my parents will feel hurt if  
they should see me in that state as well but I just thought they worried too much and in all honesty, I think you are overreacting but I can understand a little bit''  
She wipes away her tears with the back of her hands and sits back down on the floor.

''I don't like seeing you in pain either. When I think of it like that, it makes sense but maybe you would understand me better if tell you why I do so.''

I shut the gun room behind me and slide down to the floor leaning on the door as my feet touch hers in the narrow path.

Before entering the gun room, there is a security checkpoint that is only three feet wide and ten feet long. I mirrored how MiYeon sat,  
her chin resting upon her knees as she hugged them closer to her, our slippers touching because of the cramped space and our eyes  
meeting each other more intimately than ever before.

Sitting down like this, it is even more evident just how beautiful she is. It reminds me of the first time I saw her without the hideous mask she had on.  
She was truly enchanting.

I had to look through the dictionary to find the word that could describe how I felt when I saw her bare face.  
I thought Jugyeong was the most beautiful and there is no doubt about that but Miyeon is just enchanting.

That is the only word I think describes her the best. 

We look at each other for a while and she started talking. 

''You know how I never tell you not to do the things you do? The best way to avoid all the pain you felt was to simply stop everything that  
caused you that pain but it is way easier said than done isn't it?'' I say nothing in response and only listen because I truly want to know what  
could be so good about sugars for her to want to risk pain to consume them.

''To some, it is crazy that I would want to eat things I know I shouldn't eat but to me, it really is about testing the waters.  
If I have to give up on everything my body punishes me for wanting, I will be living a life that I will not be able to recognize.

"I am sure you noticed my strict diet is not really about lactose intolerant. I know you do know that I lied about my lactose intolerant excuse,  
so thanks for not prying for answers.'' She smiles at me then moves her feet so that hers is resting on both of mine. 

"I am restricted in the things I do, not because my parents do not want me to but because my life depends on it.  
There is so much that I cannot do so one thing that I do not want to be restricted in is what I eat and without a doubt,  
I have to be careful but I only push myself just enough to not upset my health overall.

I can't tell you the details right now but I am fighting a battle of my own and I know it sounds crazy to you but  
can't you just take my word for it?" She taps my feet with hers as she spoke.

"They say that every choice we make in life has consequences and I made a decision that I do not regret and in all firmness,  
I believe I made the right decision. I am being punished for something I did and I accept the punishment but that doesn't mean that I would not fight back."

Mhm? Jun-ee-ah?'' She unwraps her arms from her knees and pokes my cheeks with both index fingers on each side. ''Jun-ee-ah?''  
She calls out again as she massages my cheeks up and down with her fingers. ''Jun-ee-ah'' She pouts this time and then continues  
to push my cheeks upward and I am pretty sure I look funny seeing as she is hardly holding in her laughter. 

''If you let go of my cheeks, I will answer you''

''Ahh, that is so unfair! can't I have both?'' I shake my head to her as she is trying to use ''agyeo'' to her benefit.

''Alright!'' She pulls her hands reluctantly away from my cheeks and I grab her right hand as she looks at me confused but I ignore it.

''Pinky Swear'' I say to her and she grins.

''What do you want to swear about?'' She asks amused.

''I swear to always support you even when I have no idea what gibberish you are talking about.''

She laughs openly about my statement which causes me to laugh as well.

''I think you should stop reading soo much. I am afraid all that reading is making you say weird and strange things.''  
I tell her sincerely because sometimes when she speaks I feel as though I am listening to a voice that isn't hers.

''I am still not giving you the rest of the cake though''

"Seo..."

I don't let her finish.

"You know you are already at your limits. Before, I couldn't notice or be sure but I think I have figured it out. "

"Just as you didn't leave me to fend for myself all the time, let me do the same for you"

"I will help you gradually extend your limits though I don't fully understand, I can feel your pain somehow"  
She raises her eyebrows at me in question.

"What do you mean by you can feel my pain somehow?" She asks.

"I mean, don't you feel hurt when you see me in pain?" I try to deflect.

"I don't think that is what you meant when you said that," She says as a matter of fact but I shrug my shoulders at her.

"It is exactly what I meant" I lied. I can barely understand the words she says. How can I add to that madness? I feel her pain?  
I am not quite sure myself but whenever she is in pain, I seem to be in pain as well. I can't tell her that.  
It will make me seem crazy and that I am so concerned for her, I am deluding myself into feeling her pain.

"Alright! Whatever you say. I don't feel like having another argument, so let's go watch the stars as we kill a few people" She winks at me.

"Alright. Let us go" I stand up and extend my hands to her to help her get up and she takes them.

As I held her hands and felt the softness of them, I thought of how one day, she wouldn't be by my side anymore.  
I know she promised to always help me but just how far is always? my brothers and I promised to always stick together  
and protect each other yet here I am all by myself. My mother even more so. 

I couldn't help but think about what always meant to her. There is also the reality that her father will choose a suitor for her which isn't me. 

Because I know always isn't what it implies, I cherish every time I spend with her. Her presence is to me, memories of the stars.  
So beautiful yet far away. The illusion that if you try hard enough you could reach them but every time you go higher, you realize there is still much distance.


	3. OFF LIMITS

I had to accompany my father today to one of his many peace holding meetings that are held quarterly, to prevent any war outbreak between the various powerful families in the country. 

To say it is boring, would not be enough to express how I felt as I sat there watching a bunch of old men and their sons discuss lands and properties making sure no one is trespassing. It is a peace treaty and our family being the strongest also means that most people show up only to make sure that our family legacy truly is still as strong as it is. 

Being at the meeting though has thought me a lot about why my father happens to be overly strict. His decisions and his thought processes are beginning to make sense to me though I cannot fully comprehend some of the things he makes me partake in.

At this point, I am not sure if I should call my experience childhood trauma or that it was already set in stone and that our lives are supposed to be just different than what I ultimately wanted them to be. Growing up in a loving household with my mother right next to me as both my parents watch us grow through every stage of our lives.

''It is okay to feel hurt and it is alright to have wanted a different life than what is it that you have. It is alright to feel thankful for your comfort in life all the while hoping you did not have to carry all the burden that comes with it.'' I remember the words MiYeon scribbled on the walls of the room I spend most of my time in. 

Everything she wrote on those walls has become a living mantra in my mind, an imprint of hope and comfort. I solemnly wouldn't know how I would have overcome the past three years have I not met her. And every day, I think about how I am paired with Jugyeong and not her and I am even more frustrated seeing how close those two are. MiYeon doesn't seem to have a problem with Jugyeong and that displeases me greatly because I will surely rain jealousy on anyone should they get too close to our Ryuk. 

She is not mine but over the years, there is no doubt that MiYeon and I have a special relationship. My father wouldn't speak of it as if we sticking together all the time is supposed to be normal when I already am technically engaged with Jugyeong. So far, both Jugyeong's family and mine have had an agreement and a spoken word from the Han family is supposed to be treated as one's own life.

I still have a lot to learn as I go at least not before I am twenty, my father will still not reveal some of our family's secrets to me. Certain things are off-limits to my knowledge and no matter how I exert myself I can't seem to get past any of it. 

''Mr. Kim Dong-Hyun'' My father greets Jugyeong's father after the meeting.

''Mr. Han Sung-Ho'' Jugyeong's father replies with the same formality.

''How about we have a little talk before we all head back home?'' My father invited in his usual business tone.

''Sure, how about the children head back first. We still have quite a lot to discuss''

My father looks at me and I already know what to do. I smile at Jugyeong who seemed just as bored as I was but was finally lightening up knowing we were about to ditch the old couple. They are always together for business, however, in this day and age, everything is regarded as gay. Absurdity it is. If you are kind to women, you are gay, If you eat dessert, you are gay, If you bathe properly, you are gay. The number of excuses I have heard people make just to not be a decent human being is derisory.

Anyways, we are elated to be rid of them, and they announced that we head back and to where exactly they didn't specify so the destination is ours to determine. The chauffeur won't dare to disobey me nor Jugyeong. 

As we head down in the elevator, I can sense Jugyeong boring holes into the side of my head so I look back at her through the corners of my eyes as I squint them. ''You have anything you would like to confess?'' I tease.

''Are you thinking what I am thinking?'' She asks.

''I don't read minds, ma'am!'' She rolls her eyes at my antics.

''You know you have grown some balls right? How can you speak to your ''noona'' like that?''

''You are scarcely a year older than me, what is your point?'' she gasps at me.

''Look what we have here, the work of MiYeon isn't it?

''Why would you bring her into this?'' I ask slightly annoyed.

''You used to chase me around all the time saying how much you liked me but that all changed when she came into the frame''

''You never like me back anyway. I was all about you and you were all about him. Isn't it only fair that I also have someone who puts me first?''

We step out of the elevator and we are greeted by the guards.

''Mr. Han signaled us to take you both home.'' My bodyguard explains as I asked him for the keys.

''As you can see, I only have five years left before I take the throne. You should know better whom to swear your allegiance to. Don't you think? You might suffer at the hands of my father right now but you will die at my hands soon if I want to.'' I move my fingers as I was getting impatient. 

''Sir''

''killer'' I say calmly.

''Your name is killer. You wouldn't want to be named dead. Would you?'' I smile at him reassuringly. ''I will take care of my dad. Don't worry about it'' 

I snatch the keys out of his hands and head to my Hennessey venom f5 and Jugyeong tags along.

''I knew you were thinking the same as I was'' she smirks at me she climbs into the passenger's seat and I in the driver's seat and start the engine. 

I speed off to the road and I can see killer getting into one of the other cars through the rearview mirror alongside few bodyguards. I knew he wouldn't let me go just like that but that makes it more fun. The location for the meetings is quite far away from the city since utmost privacy is needed. I don't know why they would bother coming all the way here when it is not even visible to the normal republican.

''You have practically changed a lot. You were such a cry baby but look at you now. Making demands as if you were on the throne already.''

''Alteration! I already am. I am the throne!''

There was silence for a while and I realized she was staring at me. ''Jugyeong ah, the way you are looking at me, I might think you have fallen for me''

''Pff... you wish!''

''Past tense'' I reply.

''That hurts'' She plays around while holding her chest as if I just shot her in the heart.

You know, if you were this charming and confident before, I might have fallen for you. To think that it would take a girl who calls herself Ryuk to change you, kind of hurts my pride a little bit. 

''And that is the difference between you and her. You think she changed me but she believes I have always been this way and that I only needed one person to believe in me unconditionally and so she volunteered as a tribute.''

''She is either very innocent or she is grooming you to be whatever she needs. It has been three years and we still do not know much about her family nor where she came from. Aren't you the least bit suspicious about her behavior? I mean how come a person throws her life away just to help you?'' She turns her shoulders to me and I sigh. 

There she goes again with her suspicions. Not that I haven't had my own but I know my father wouldn't allow some dangerous species into his land and his very own space without knowing what he was dealing with.

I look for a safe place to park because I can tolerate anything from Jugyeong but not when it comes to MiYeon. I decide to drive the opposite way to our mansion as I tried to divert Killer but of course, he follows. He wouldn't be my personal bodyguard if he didn't know how my brain worked in these instances. Getting rid of him wouldn't be easy but I will try the least if possible.

I see a cobbled driveway that seems to lead to a mansion but I see no such mansion in sight. I park anyway and I get out of the car for some fresh breeze and despite being angry I walk over to Jugyeong's side and open the door for her. Basic courtesy has been ingrained in me and my brothers since I could remember.

She climbs out and I shut it a little too hard. Well, I intended so but I regretted it afterward. As we both sit on the bonnet of the car, I take it upon myself to apologize to her and she nods in acceptance.

''You should take it back!'' I look at her intently

''What?'' She replies.

''What you said about MiYeon. I know you mean well but take it back. We have had this conversation before and I told you not to interfere in our affairs. You are entitled to your own opinions but I don't have to hear them when I haven't asked for them at all.''

''If I keep listening to you, I will be influenced by your thoughts and I don't want to have any doubts. I made a promise just as she made and so far she has held to her end of the deal though she gets the shorthand of it all.''

''I really want this to be the last time you bring it up again'' I say sternly.

''Aye Aye Captain''

''I am serious Jugyeong. I know you have a straightforward personality since the day you told me you didn't like me because I was weak and too soft to protect anyone. br />Though I was really hurt by what you said, I respected you because of that too. It is not wrong to have your own standards and with all that being said, it was the honest truth many has said but with some sprinkle of gold and sweetness.

Ever since that day, I lived in that room trying to be stronger. You were the only one who was honest with me in that and I thank you for that and I can tolerate anything from you but not when it comes to MiYeon. She is off-limits to you'' I say plainly leaving no room for jokes.

She looks at me and raises both her hands into the air. ''Pardon me, your highness, for speaking ill of your beloved wife'' She says sarcastically and I knew then that she was embarrassed so I decided to play along so I nudge her by the shoulder

''Out of the kindness of my heart, will I only do so'' I say in reply and wink at her. 

**********

''Took them long enough!'' Jugyeong says as she spots killer and his sidekick approach. That is one of the many nicknames she gave.  
Since none of the bodyguards are on par with Killer, she decided to call the rest sidekicks. 

Killer comes running with his gun in his hand commanding the others to stand in formation and I sprint from the bonnet of the car and I rush to meet him halfway.

''What is...'' I try to speak but get interrupted and I knew to expect the worse because Killer never interrupts my speech. Though he is older than I am, he pays me the due respect as the heir. 

''Sir, why didn't you answer your phone?'' You know to always keep them with you. You didn't even have your emergency watch with you.''

Just as I was about to answer, we hear a gunshot, then followed by another as our bodyguards shoot back.

''We will leave this conversation for another day'' Drive as far as you can and don't look back.

''Here'' He gives me his gun and hands another from his ankle holster to Jugyeong who takes it gleefully. I guess this is the excitement she was talking about. She was born ready for this lifestyle more than I was. I had to grow into it but Jugyeong was always fierce and that is one of the reasons I didn't take it to heart when she didn't want a weak one as a partner. 

''We don't know how far they planned to take this attack but we know to not underestimate our enemy''

''Get going'' Killer screams at me seeing I was a little in shock.

''But what about you. Your gun?''

''Did you forget who I was? Besides, I can't die without your permission''

He taps my shoulder and shakes it firmly reassuring me.

''SeoJun, come on. Let's go for the ride'' Jugyeong hurries back to the car and I follow to the driver's seat and take off without looking back.  
I followed the cobbled driveway and I passed all the trees in flashing light.  
I thought there will be a house or some private resort around here but all I see ahead is the main road coming in view.

''I guess we are lucky to be out on the streets this soon when they blocked the other entrance to the main road.'' I focus on getting us out on the streets as I heard more gunshots. I worried but then I knew we would be fine. My family wasn't the greatest for decorations and politics only so I was confident enough that none of us would be hurt. Even the weakest among us would be considered great to others. 

******

''Watch OUt!'' Jugyeong screams and I step hard on the brakes but we ram into the iron gates of a mansion and crash into the front driveway fountain before the car came to a halt. Thanks to the airbags, we didn't smash our faces into anything else though my beauty is pretty damaged.

I crane my neck as I try to relieve it from the pain and stiffness.

''Jugyeong ah. Jugeyong ah'' I unbuckle my seat belt quickly to check up on her as I hear no response.

''Jugyeong, Kim Jugyeong!'' No response again and I am beginning to panic, so I quickly climb out and head to the passenger's seat, I unbuckle her seat belt and gently pull her out of the car onto the cobbled floor and pull her into my arms. I sigh in relief as I realized she was still breathing but then it daunted on me that she was pulling a prank even in such a predicament.

I toss her back to the ground. ''Ouch, that hurts''

''Don't play such pranks! Not in a situation like that'' I snap at her as I take in the scene that has unfolded as I lean back into my palms on the ground behind me. 

The rearview mirror has fallen off somewhere and the bonnet is severely smashed with a piece of branch resting peacefully on the windshield. After opening the car doors, they both fell off and It made me think of who owns this house. That must have been made of iron and something else. 

''What is life without a little fun?'' Jugyeong croaks as she gathers herself from the floor and begins to take in our environment.

''Am I crazy or did the mansion just appear before us?'' I ask in bewilderment trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Jugyeong and I look around but we see no one approaching and that is when the light bulb went off in our heads. ''Did we just walk straight into the lion's den?!'' We say simultaneously. 

Jugyeong looks at me and looks back at the mansion behind us. ''And to answer your question, no you are not crazy.  
I thought there will be a house around here because of the cobbled driveway but just like you saw we were heading to the main road then suddenly here we are.


	4. Family Reunion

As we tried to make sense of our surroundings, I suddenly felt the calmness I would normally get from being around MiYeon, the mild scents of roses but she was nowhere to be seen. 

Not that I would expect to see her here but I have been close enough to know this is the particular scent that comes from her pores. I used to think it was a perfume she wore but that one time she hugged me and filled my senses with her whole being, it registered to me that she was a walking garden of roses.

''This place smells like your wife'' Jugyeong says as she gets up and pulls the pistol from beneath the car seat. 

''Besides it smelling like your dearest one, it gives me the creeps.''

''The way you keep bringing her up in everything I might really think you are jealous'' I ruffle my bangs with my hands as I head over to the driver's seat to get my gun.

''Oh please, why would I be? Have you seen me?'' She poses with her hands underneath her chin while batting her eyes.

''I am looking at you right now and all I can think about is MiYeon'' I stick out my tongue as I rush out of her sight before she kicks me to my fall.

''With all jokes aside, I am glad we have not been ambushed yet but that makes it more eerily since we do not know what to expect.'' I search through the car and I found my pistol in the passenger's seat behind mine. 

''Ha, found it'' Before we get on the move I had to check if my gun was still in a good condition. I point my weapon in a safe direction and with my finger outside the trigger guard, I keep my finger off the trigger and remove the magazine from my weapon. I hand the magazine to Jugyeong and I lock the slide to the rear using the slide stop.

''Jugyeong, can you inspect the magazine?'' I ask but it comes off as an order instead but she does so and I figured all that obedient with no retaliation is because of the condition we have found ourselves in. 

I scan through my surroundings as I use my index finger to probe for a round in the chamber before I dryfire my gun for performance functioning. 

''There is still not a soul in sight and that is quite odd for a mansion that seems well kept. There has to be at least a dozen few strolling or conducting this vast space'' I speak absentmindedly while walking ahead toward the house.

One might run off but if I have been paying attention to anything, it is clear that we have been ambushed and if the owner of this eerily quiet house wanted us dead, we would have been already. Judging from the previous scenarios, it is rather safe to find some refuge here than to go back outside.

''Han Seo Jun? Where are you heading to? This could be the lion's den!'' Jugyeong says sternly yet soft enough to only reach my ears if any were around.

''Already taken into consideration! However, further from here lay serpents in wait and though I trust my men, there is no saying that my enemies haven't thought of their competence before coming after me''

''Trust me Jugyeong! We have better chances of a fair fight in here than out there. If they wanted us dead in here, they could have effortlessly turned our living flesh into corps when we crashed. Yet here we are, we had the time to gather our thoughts as well as find our guns, even dryfired my gun and we are still in one piece.'' 

She seemed to be pensive for a while as she looks around but then she starts moving as she inspects her own gun. 

The closer we got to the house, the stronger I could feel MiYeon's presence and I could drown in them from the numerous memories it carried. At that particular moment, I felt strangely safe with her words ringing in my ears. ''Just like the abode of the stars in the skies, so I will I be to you'' Her words of comfort flood through me in moments where I should be petrified.

The mansion was beautiful, it looked just like what I would have imagined an enchanting princess to live in, a palace is a suitable name. The residence was surrounded by what looked like a forest, the trees were strangely tall and towered over the estate as if protecting it from the dangerous elements of the outside world. I failed to realize but time seemed different in here, it was bright as the day before the accident but even in here.

''Isn't this place strange?'' Jugyeong mumbled

''We noted that already but haven't you noticed how it seems to be even time already?'' I step on the stairs delicately afraid I might awaken whatever resides behind that closed door with different palettes of shades from the delicate color of a faded rose to a watermelon and a deep purple tone. The outlines of the framed door were a bright pink wood with a neon glow.

Jugyeong nods as she takes slow but paced steps in my direction. ''I assumed it could be because of the trees. Have you ever seen trees like these? They are way too tall and the unusual way they hover over the mansion gives me the creeps'' As I look back at Jugyeong, I place my index finger on my lips communicating nonverbally while I slowly climb up the stairs hearing a familiar voice. 

''What is it?'' Jugyeong mouths but I answer not as my mind was racing miles per second. Undoubtedly, that voice belonged to MiYeon but how could she be here? Am I hallucinating because of her overwhelming scent?

''Hiiaa, Han Seo Jun?'' She whispers at me hating to be ignored in whatever circumstances.

''Stay there'' I whisper back not wanting her to get any closer else her suspicions about Miyeon will only intensify and I am already having an earful.

*****

''Papa, I told you I made a promise''

''And I am your father! So you would listen to me. Can't you see what your misconduct has gotten you into? How long do you think it will take before your body gives up the fight?''

''Papa!''

''No!!! Can't you see the damage already caused? Get her out of my sight. Allowing you to stay with him is enough. He has to fight his own fate and your meddling is putting you in danger!''

''Mama, please?''

''Honey, I can't side with you this time''

''Mama, please'' 

******

I heard Miyeon's cry and my heart felt heavy, my soul shattered, every cell in me felt the agony in her voice and all sound reasoning left me to my qualms. I rushed to the door ready to barge in there but I was left standing in the middle of a surprise death squad with guns pointed at me. All those strange trees were gone but one, the chaos we caused all disappeared except for my mangled Hennessey.

My head is turning and I feel dizzy but I have no room left to worry about what an odd day it has all been. As I take into prospects what our chances of survival are, I couldn't help but grasp the concept of how that strange house was protecting us and if what I heard, was indeed truthful then Miyeon had something to do with it but what could I possibly do now? 

''Jugeyong! Jugeyong?'' She has been unexpectedly quiet and that is when I realized something was wrong, so I turned around, and there she lies cold on the ground, my heart skipped a beat. 

A breath of relief escapes my lips seeing that there is no pool of blood which means she was already unconscious before we were exposed to our enemies. 

I was too caught up in the happenings of the now that I failed to notice the obedience of Jugyeong to stay away from the stairs were not of her own volition but that of an uncontrollable circumstance. One that we would have to find out soon but at the present moment, I need to stay alert on what to do.

I recce my surrounding trying to find clues of who these people are. Seeing as their face is not covered, they might be from a powerful family to be bold enough to show their faces but certainly, the underdogs that could be easily disposed of. No family will have their heirs go on a suicide mission though I am the one at silence here. There are six of them each with a pistol in hand directed my way as they stand tall and confident in their structured midnight black suits

An immaculate taste I would say.

''Come with us'' The man with the quiff hair cut waves his gun at me as he leans back on the door frame of his deep blue Porsche cayenne turbo with a smug smile on his face indicating that I have already lost the battle. His tampering feet on the stony boggy ground showing his boredom fills me with anger as my nose flares from the heat of my breath.

''Calm down, calm down Seo Jun'' I swear I could hear MiYeon's voice but I am no longer confident of my surroundings. It feels like I am in an endless abyss of a well-plotted dream that only seems to consume me more and more. Is it all in my head? Are my fears finally getting the best of me? 

''Han Seo Jun! can you stop roaming for a minute and just concentrate on me? just think you are crazy if that would help because I need to get you out of here now. You can't follow them. DO you hear me?''

The quiff hair cut man points his fingers at me and I believe he signaled his men to move towards me since the five of them moved proportionately as they begin to form a circle around me but still quite thirty steps away from me and Jugyeong.

''HAN SEO JUN'' My head rings with an instantaneous sharp pain as if strings are being pulled left and right through my skull and that is when I hear Miyeon cry out my name with the same agony and tranquility I heard before. She was all I could hear now as my body felt numb and uncontrollable.

''I made a promise to you. Don't hinder me from it. If anything happens to you, no amount of pleading will make me forgive you. Answer me in your thoughts. Now'' She hisses at me and I could sense the impatience in her voice.

I do as she says though I am on the brink of admitting myself into the nearest asylum should I be set free. They were right! I am not fit to be a leader of powerful families. I am already losing my mind having found myself in a predicament.

''Just shut up you idiot! Remember what I told you about the elements of the earth?''

'Yeah' I respond doubtingly

''Look to your right, there is still one tree left standing and if you look closely to the ground, you should see some strangely arranged rocks at the roots. I need you to throw your gun in that direction'' She says with urgency.

Though I had no idea what she meant by that I decided to do as she wanted as I remembered my promise to her. What is the essence of trust if I can't put my life into her hands at such crucial times? I would rather die following her instructions than to die in the hands of our enemy. What a fatal shame that would be to our family.

I raise my hands in surrender with my gun in my right hand as I stand tall with my head held high remembering what MiYeon had said a few months ago about how our actions can influence our thoughts as well. 'Even when you feel disparaged, remember to always stand tall. Your enemies will never know unless you show them your fears. The bravest of all are those who keep fighting through their fears and doubts' 

Remembering her constant nagging offers me some comfort.

''As men of dignity, there is no point in cornering an unarmed man. Is there? I have nowhere to go, so I pardon you all grant me one wish" I raise my eyebrows at quiff hair cut who obviously is the leader of this little entourage they have here.

"And what would that be?" He had a husky voice that was filled with excitement as he spoke undoubtedly older than I am.

He takes a step forward and I know I have to be quick before he gets any closer. In the manner in which he spoke and the emphasis of his words, I could tell he loves power and there is nothing more thrilling than cornering one of the most powerful men. Well, not yet a man as my father says, and definitely not the most powerful yet.

"You are a dummy. Throw the gun now and don't let him get any closer" I can't get over the strange sensation of hearing her voice in my head. I shake my head as if that would physically do away with this bizarre situation.

I look to the right and I throw the gun as she spoke of and that is when I saw the arrangements of the stones, Ryuk it spelled.

I do not know what possessed me at that very moment but I laughed hysterically causing confusion as the others looked at each other wondering where they missed the joke of the day.

"Now, make your way to Jugyeong" She whispers and I wonder why she would do so.

"Because it is fun and adds to the thrill" She giggles and I choose to ignore her.

"My condition is to carry her myself. I have nowhere to go. Let us not kick a man while he is down. Let us leave that for the weak men." I bait knowing gangs like these has pride and ego too good for their own benefit.

"Alright!" The quiff guy says and his men stop at not more than ten steps away from Jugeyong who still laid on the stoned ground and my heart broke at her sight once more. Though I can see her chest faintly moving up and down manifesting the life that still resides in her body, this could one day be the last time we ever take our last breath.

I hesitate not and hurried to her side. "You are going to be alright" I say softly as I lift her up, snaking my right hand around her shoulders as my left arm takes her by the knee pit.

"Ready to go," I say sarcastically as I stood up with Jugyeong in my arms but the sight I was left to witness left me weak at the knees and staggering for words.

All six of them laid cold on the ground with blood gushing from their ears eyes, mouth, and nose. How did this happen in the bat of an eyelid? I scan through my surroundings once more and the last standing tree looked nothing like it did before. The roots had died down and their leaves were all withered to the ground as if they had been set on fire but there were no flames in sight. Before I could form a proper judgment, the trees crumbled down into ashes and instead of the smell of sulfur, scented roses filled the air. 

"Miyeon" I whisper in my mind as an unknown stream of despair floods my emotions.

"MiYeon ah" I cry out mouthly but I am met with a deafening silence.

Standing in the middle of nowhere with an unconscious Jugyeong in my arms, and my rapid beating heart, I could feel my body being pulled to the floor as the zest of life drains out of me. I close my eyes for the fall but strangely enough, I couldn't feel the stoniness nor the wetness of the ground.

*********

"Ugh, ooff" My head stings." I try to open my eyes as I rub them to adjust to the light in the room.

The familiar soothing grays silvers and the dangling modern silver chandelier to the plush silver gray carpet that practically reminds me of MiYeon. I am in my room alright but how did I end up here?

I pinch the bridge of my nose as if that will make the headache and confusion subside.

As I lift the quilt off me to take a sip of the orange juice placed next to my bed on the nightstand, I could hear Killer's footsteps approaching.

"Orange juice is the fountain of the soul" I smile at Killer who sprints to me in no time hugging the living soul out of me.

"You are awake, Sir. Thank goodness" I hug him back despise the confusion of his sudden show of affection.

He taps on his earplug and speaks into it and with just those few words, ''He is awake,'' I heard numerous footsteps. 

What is the rush? I question obviously confused but then I remembered what an adventurous day it has been.

Jugyeong barges into the room crying and for a moment I thought she was possessed. I never thought I would see the day where tears fall from Jugyeongs eyes. "Jugyeong" I say bewildered as I open my arms to offer some comfort and she literally throws herself into my arms causing us both to fall on the bed''

''Jugyeong, careful. He just woke up. The doctor needs to examine him first'' Killer pulls her off me and she guiltily looks at me and mumbles sorry. I am now more puzzled than I was before.

''Examine? For what reason? I feel completely fine? I only fainted a few moments ago because I was quite fatigued. No need for..''

As I was speaking the door opens once again and the three people I have vowed to never speak nor forgive walk in.

Mother! JiPyeong! Ji Rang!


	5. MEMORIES OF YESTERDAY

The room is filled with prying and concerning eyes as the air in the room thickens with unwanted attention, worries, sympathy, pity, and guilt. Han Tae Yeon, my mother sits in the far corner of the room where the silver-gray pinch pleated curtains serve as a covering reflecting her silhouette. 

It is a delight to my eyes to not have her hovering over me with those guilty drenched windows of an eye that I once adored like the fairy who granted wishes yet today she has fallen off my grace like the angel of light who once shone brighter than the sun but now lays beneath the trenches of hell.

My two brothers, Han Ji-Pyeong and Han Ji-Rang stand next to her like the good sons they are, the perfect twin, modelesque in all their standing, stealing glances of me when I am not watching, like thieves on a mission in the broad daylight. Yes, Thieves, they are! 

My childhood, my family, my happiness were all snubbed by them, my idealism was exchanged for pessimism as they drove off into the sunset as clouds of storms devoured me. 

Until this day, the only person who stood with me through the storms and led me to an open where the sun rays filled me with life and courage. MiYeon, she is all I can think of as I feel the gazes of worried eyes on my thin skin.

I hear the door open and I assume our family doctor has arrived and thankfully the awful silence was broken, words that laid on the tips of the tongue were swallowed.

''Mr. Han Seo Jun'' He greets me merrily, placing his medical bag on my bed, opening it with one swift move - effortlessly- taking out the stethoscope as he looks down on me and I return the excitement like a kid promised candy but given broccoli. 

Every single time the door creaked and opened, the curtains flailed, icy yet soft wind brushed my skin, the familiar warmness embraced me again as the door shut but iciness burned through the depths of my soul. 

Every cell in me yearned for her appearance, her silky smooth voice, the way her tongue caressed my name, her dazzling smile, her shy yet defiant gaze beautifully matched with her unparalleled countenance that reminded me of the stars.

Our family doctor, Mr. Nam Jim Hoon, scratches his head after checking my heartbeat and I cannot decipher from his puzzling watch what to anticipate. He moves on and digs out his penlight I guess to assess my pupil response. 

"Great'' He says, 

''He is in perfect condition as the CT scan detected earlier. There was no brain damage nor internal bleeding so the reason for his coma remains unknown.'' 

''How do you feel, Mr, Han?'' 

''I feel great yet your gaze seems to communicate otherwise'' I reply

''Oh no, that is not the reason. You have been sleeping for four weeks now so of...''

As if the world had stopped its orbiting for a moment, many scenarios run through my head and none of them held the faces nor traces of those in my close vicinity as I stay put on my bed. 

''Four weeks?'' I shout as I parade the room witnessing anxious faces.

''But it was just moments ago that we... ahhh!'' I scream as a tingling yet hammering sensation runs through my spine, an inexplicable pain. 

What is going on? And what are all these memories running through my head? Invasive yet I can't seem to grasp any of it. The more I struggle to retain them the harder I fall down into its endless hollow, trapped in quicksand, forced to stay put.

''MiYeon! Why is she not here?'' I finally manage to let out. ''And why are you three back here? What do you mean by four weeks?'' I adjust myself on the bed as I sit with my elbows pressed onto my knees, cupping my face with my palm, trying to shut out the voices and glimpses that lures me into destruction.

''Seo Jun ah'' My mother's estranged voice calls me out and I feel the urge to throw up as I reconcile with the images of her, how she abandoned me on that cold rainy day, skin beaten by the bitter forces of the icy weather that winter. The cold embrace of goodbye that turned my warmblood into ice, the cry of despair that bit the cheeks of that young boy who found himself in a nightmare.

If she cared, she would have stayed with me. Why is she now back? To playhouse? Her presence is unwelcome.

''Don't get any closer'' I warn her. 

''Leave me alone and take your two dearest sons with you'' I lift my face and I feel the warmness of my palm escape me as I expose my bare face to those I wish would disappear here and now into nothingness. 

''Han Miyeon! Han Miyeon! Han Miyeon'' I mumble continuously to myself but audible for those in the room.

The woman who birthed me, despite my warning of her undesired embrace, took a step further in my direction and I froze with every single move she made. My body quivered whether from anger towards my mother or the unsettling feeling of the silence which follows as I speak of Miyeon. 

''Han Seo Jun, calm down'' The voice that once sung me lullabies to sleep has become thorns that pierces my hearing.

''Calm down? Calm down? Did I just hear you say that to me woman?'' Words that I never thought would be uttered from my lips poured out of me like venom.

''Now don't you dare speak to your mother in such manner.'' My father, Han TaeMin, who also goes by the name Han Sung-Ho among his peers, sitting in the black velvet Pavillion chair raises from his seat in the heat of his anger. ''I have raised you better than that young man'' 

I couldn't care to the bottomless pit of hell what manners and etiquette meant. All I could think of was Han MiYeon and how I needed her here with me. She has always been the calm in my chaotic and convoluted life, the cushion of consolation and the pillar of reassurance.

''Get out! I said get out of my room'' I scream at them as I look deadly in their eyes, accordingly, making sure they feel the hatred that six-year-old has burned and carved into his skin. The yearning that turned into a burning flame of desperation, the desire that revolved into a wish, the hope that became a dream, the fantasy that carved itself into a nightmare, the night terrors that consumed his spirit until a rebel shared his burden and freed him.

Oh Yes, he is furious, and not even the brink of death could deter him from his justified feelings.

''I think it is best if you two leave for now. He just woke up from a four-week coma, it would be rather strange if he went on about his days as usual.'' Mr. Nam Ji Hoon turns to my father with concerning gaze and he ushers the three musketeers out of my room. 

''They are gone, you can relax now'' The doctor says to me but I am far from it as my head keeps spinning. Seeing them brings back all the nightmares I have repeatedly experienced since the day they left. I dig my hands into my hair pulling it as I try to remind myself that this isn't a dream but an unwanted reality.

''I can't tell what is what anymore. I feel like I am in a nightmare right now and my head hurts... I just want to see Miyeon! Where is she?'' 

''Mr. Han Seo Jun'' He lays his hand on my shoulder as a way to ease some of my distress but all I could feel were anguish and suffering. I couldn't put them into words but I know that if I have MiYeon, I will be whole again. 

I look up to see Jugyeong who stood still and void of any emotion and it made me ponder on what that expression could mean. 

''Jugyeong, can you please call MiYeon for me?'' I plead with her and I know my voice sounded desperate as my eye stung with tears ready to roll and fall.

I'm sorry is all I heard her say before she rushed out of the room wiping away her tears.

''Why would she be sorry?'' I ask Killer who quickly rushed to my side when he saw me standing on my feet, my journey shortened, now I have him by arm length.

I grab him by the collar, demanding answers. ''Killer, why is everyone avoiding my plea'' Wrinkling his well-ironed shirt, I step on my toes to reach his height and meet him eye to eye. 

''Killer'' I stare him in the eye and he avoids me not. ''I need you to...'' I shake my head as I could feel dizziness creeping up on me, the room slowly turning, killer having multiple eyes and my toes struggling to carry my weight. 

I need to t stay awake but my own body has abandoned my request. I feel no power nor strength in my arms though I resisted the urge to give in, Killer, without difficulty loosened my grip on his collar and tucked me into the bed.

''Great thing you asked that we take precautions'' I hear the doctor, Nam Ji Hoon say from afar. 

''It is going to be a living hell for a while in this household. Gone are the peaceful days'' That was Killer's voice I perceive but sleep was overpowering and the rest of the conversation was like mumbles of bees to my ears.

*****

''SeoJunee, SeoJunee, Seojunee?'' I hear MiYeon sing my name from behind.

''SeoJun ah, are you ignoring me again?'' She scurries from behind and jumps in front of me stopping me from taking any step ahead. Well, I could but who can help it when an adorable-sunkissed-looking-like princess stood up close? With eyes like that of a dove, silky smooth skin soft to the touch envied by the moon and favored by the sun.

''You, why do you keep changing colors? Are you a chameleon?'' I poke fun at her and she frowns at my comment.

She looks up to me as she folds her arms, entwined into each other, locked within their folds and I believe she is supposed to be angry but I fight the urge to pinch her blazing cheeks holding in my laughter. 

She plays pretend as she holds her hands toward her lips ''Ha-haa-haaa, is this the part where I laugh?'' 

''At least I adapt to my environment as you stay the same all year round looking like a corpse'' She sticks out her tongue like a puppy and teases me with her thumbs pressed to her cheeks.

''I like you tanned though you look beautiful in whatever shade you embrace'' I grab both hands by her cheeks and she blushes pulling away from my hold but I don't let her.

As I held unto her hands in my vast grip, I tugged unto her hands and her small frame stumbled forward falling into my chest, pressed against each other, the sounds of our beating heart gradually taking the same pace and intervals. The warmth of her skin colliding with mine, the fresh breeze of the sea gently caressing and wielding all my worries into the distant future.

At that moment nothing else mattered, the politics of our world, the intricacies of power nor the hazy film of my family have fallen apart at one point.

Right here in my arms were the beginning of my world, my own family, love with the reasonable condition, affection so fluid like the waves of the seas yet strong enough to break through any obstacle.

She squirms in my arms and I tighten my grip on her. "Please let me stay like this for a while" I plead with her and she grants me my wish, melting into my embrace like liquid and oil emulsified by our pure desire.

"You smell like the sea," She says beneath her breath but being glued together, I heard her.

"Are you trying to say that I smell fishy?" I say amused as I loosen my arms around her and she lifts her head to meet my gaze. She blows out a breath of exhaustion slightly pouting being irritated by my wits.

"You are so silly!" She mumbles and falls back into my embrace. "Your scent reminds me of the sea like a fresh breeze, a morning dew? I will let you know when I find the perfect description"

"Aren't you cute" I place my chin on top of her head as I ruffle her perfectly straightened hair.

We stayed like that for a while and as we both mended, I couldn't fathom how and why I would have to give MiYeon to another. "I am going to marry you." I think out loud.

There was silence before she suddenly wriggles out of the hug and I let her. She looks at me stunned, a glimpse of horror as well muttering my thoughts as if the ending of the world has been made known by me "W...What?" She stammers and I squint my eyes at her.

"MiYeon, don't lie to yourself! Wouldn't it be weird if we were to marry someone else?" I run my hands through my hair out of frustration, irritation actually. Isn't it a given that I would one day bring this up? 

"But our parents. You know whom we marry is the one thing we can not rebel against" Her piercing eyes replaced with mirrors reflecting trepidation as she looks at me and that boggles me.

I look at her in disbelief. "Out of all your rebellious ways, you choose to be the good girl when it comes to marriage?"

"SeoJun, you know marriage within our world entails more than just the two of us! You can not always have what you wish for." Her depressing tone at the latter tingled my ears. Does she know something the old man refuses to share with me till I am of age?

"You don't get to wag your tail out of this. I don't care what information you may have but we have come too far to hear your discouraging words. I will be the most powerful you said, you will always be there through it all you insisted!'' 

''You fed me those words till I couldn't think of anything else'. Was it all fun and games?

She shakes her head vigorously and I am concerned she might break her tiny neck, my eyes are drawn to the delicate silver necklace with our names engraved on it. How can she speak of such rubbish when she wears that necklace faithfully?

"SeoJun ah, you know..."

"Well then, it is decided. I don't want to hear any other reasons unless you do not share the same feelings as I do"

"That is not it," She says softly.

"If I have to turn the heavens and earth upside down then so will it. I can't imagine you with another" I offer my hands to her but she refuses to take hold of it and leaves me hanging.

She starts fiddling with her fingers as she spoke, the wind blowing her hair as her cheeks turned a light dim hue of purple reflecting the colors of the sunset meshed with the rainbow colors, giving her a divine glow.

"SeoJun, the world that doesn't always revolve around us. Admittedly, I would love to be with you and stand through the times of the world but life is a losing game. As we struggle through it, with much persistence we gain some and we lose others. If you take this road you will be like the seed having to be buried, never knowing when it will see the sunlight again, never knowing if the sower will be diligent to cater to its needs. I believe I have played all my cards when it comes to fate.''

"Han MiYeon" I take a step forward and she takes a step back but I keep my pace as I watch her nervously stumble backward till falls flat on her rump.

She stays defeated in the sand. "You! As expected" She points at me accusingly and I shrug in response.

"What?" I feign ignorance as I step closer and walk past her to the waters, scooping as much seawater as I could with both hands. I hurry before it could all escape my tightly squeezed fingers. I sprinkle the fetched water on her and I say my prayers

''I am washing you clean of all the impure thoughts. Be clean, be clean, be cleeaaann'' 

''You are unbelievable'' She states and we both fall into a series of laughter, never-ending till our stomach recoiled forcing us to lay still.

********

My eyes glazed with the tears of joy and laughter, a promise of forever three months ago, a secured future, I hoped. 

Where are you Miyeon ah, and why am I dreaming of memories we shared not long ago?


End file.
